Camila Brando
Camila Brando de Cáceres is the main antagonist of the 2010 soap opera "Perro Amor" (Dog Love). It is a rereading of the Colombian soap opera of the same name broadcast in 1998, whose main villain (Camila) was portrayed by Isabella Santo Domingo. Camila is a woman obsessed with her cousin Antonio and is capable of everything to have him by her side. She was portrayed by Maritza Rodriguez, who also interpreted Cristal Covarrubias in Rebel Angel; Deborah Mondragón and Marfil Mondragón in Cornered; and Sara Andrade in The Face of Analía. Biography The action takes place in Miami, Florida. Perro amor tells the story of two lovers: Antonio "el perro (Dog)" Brando and Camila Brando, who are also cousins. Ever since their teens, they have been playing at love. Now they are two lovers trying to live a life full of adventure, passion, conquests and bets. Anything goes: making love in a window in the bathroom of their office, or on the day of Antonio's wedding. All under one condition: no love between them, nor for anyone else. Love is a game, and the one who falls in love loses. Antonio is all set to marry Daniela, the daughter of his father's business partner. But on their wedding day Camila makes him one of her famous bets: he wouldn't dare leave the bride at the altar. Antonio accepts the bet and goes through with it, refusing to say "I do" regardless of the likely consequences: Daniela's dad is the largest investor in the Brando family's construction company. Antonio's offensive behavior jeopardizes an important development project in which the Brando family's fortune is tied up, leaving the Brandos on the brink of bankruptcy. Also, on the day of the wedding, while preparing for the wedding (and after making love to Camila), through the window he spots Sofia, whose mother is the caterer for the wedding and Sofia her assistant. But Antonio and Camila have gone too far, regardless of Sofia. The economic future of the construction company is at stake, along with a whole neighborhood, a family and the happiness of Rocky. But something will change: Antonio's father, Pedro (Victor Camara), puts Antonio out on the street for being irresponsible. Antonio decides to marry Sofia and show his father that he has matured, but Sofia already knows what he is, and does not want to have anything to do with him. Camila, meanwhile, tries to recover Antonio by making life impossible for both him and Sofia, without acknowledging she is in love with him. Meanwhile, behind the scenes it is discovered by some, that Camila is NOT a Brando after all, and that her mother and "father" were just friends, as her "father" was in reality gay. Her biological father is a man named Luigi Dorado, who was a drifter who mostly would take advantage of women, and be a "playboy" of sorts. Cecilia, suspecting that Luigi's intentions weren't genuine, asks Rosario (Sofia's mother and daughter of Cecilia's best friend Ligia) to act as a decoy, to try to find out what Luigi is up to. But, the plan gets exposed by Luigi, and he attempts to rape her, before police arrive. Luigi is sentenced to jail for the attempted rape, and Camilla, tired of Luigi's blackmails, decides to have him killed. As a result, he was attacked by Alejandro Vallejo, a fellow prisoner, who was contracted by Jairo Chaparro in exchange for his freedom. In the end, Luigi wasn't killed, though injured, and Chaparro never intended to free Vallejo, and used him for his "dirty work". Later on, Camilla unsuccessful with the plot to kill Luigi, pays for Luigi's bail, in hopes that he forgives and forgets about everything that transpired. At the same time, Camila tries everything she could to separate them but always fail. Sofia would get angry at Antonio but in the end she ends up forgiving him. Rocky on the other hand poisons Sofia's mind about Antonio, just the same as Camila. It's pretty clear that Camila, who is in love with Antonio and Rocky in love with Sofia. Both Camila and Rocky are the reasons why Antonia and Sofia always. Antonio, realizing Sofia doesn't want to be with him, and refusing to go back to Sofia, meets and falls in love with a veterinarian called Miranda (Angélica Celaya). Sofia also gives in to Rocky's advances and falls in love then later agrees to marry him. Also around this time, Cecilia is suffering from heart disease and is in need for a transplant, which results in Sofia and Pedro to run the company trying to undo the bad deeds of Camila and Gonzalo. Gonzalo later turning face by exposing Camila and Jairo's plan. When Camila gets word of the developments, she decides she needs to kill Cecilia in the hospital, and nearly succeeds, but is saved by both Antonio and Miranda, only to now need the heart transplant more urgent. Luigi, knowing all the truths, is ready to kill Jairo for all the misdeeds he committed, and it culminates into a shootout, where Luigi is killed. Luigi turns out to be an organ donor and his heart is given to Cecilia. Cecilia fully recovers and is now ready for a new plan to save her company and resolve the issues of the poor homeowners. Camila and Jairo team up again to kidnap Sofia's baby and escape from the country. When the police are about to trap her, Camila commits suicide by shooting herself on a boat. Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Suicidal Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Related to Hero Category:Female Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Insecure Category:Obsessed